


One week love...and more...

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love, NSFW, One Night Stands, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual contents, Slice of Life, Vacation, beach, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, she could get some rest and go to the beach for a relaxing week.<br/>He is there, too, just to have some fun.<br/>They meet and they fastly come to like each other...<br/>nothing more...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chp. 1 - the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've started this work few days ago, as a "Oikawa Tooru x You" thing...  
> But I've felt in this kind of sexual intercourse the use of "you" lead the narration to be a bit unnatural, that's why I decided to just describe it as "Oikawa Tooru x she", a generic female pronoun so that the readers can feel involved, without reading something unnatrual or feeling forced to do something they may not be comfortable with: this way, everyone can imagine to be there, or not.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Ah!...I really deserve this!...I really, really do!” the young woman took a deep breath in, leaning lazily her body on the bareer of her room balcony, looking at the see in front of her. Finally, after almost one year and half of hard work with no rest nor days off, she managed to take a coupe of weeks off and be lucky enough to find a nice room in a hotel right in front of the beach, for a reasonable price. Only one week, but that would have been enough to recharge her low batteries. She was so happy! And the scene before her eyes was so...perfect!

Her first trip after almost two years, her first time in Okinawa, her first time completely, happily, silently ALONE. She was happy to tears. She laughed, silly, and went in, taking her clothes off the bag by simply turning it upside down, laughing like a kid.

“This is going to be...AWESOME!” she said to herself in a loud voice, and headed to the bathroom.

After a shower, she felt completely a new, fresh person and decided to take a short walk on the beach, enjoyin' the colorful lights of sundown.

“I've definitely gained some weight... - she said to herself again, while slapping her hips – but...I don't care! I totally don't care! - she laughed, jumping on the warm sand – I am so happy!!!”.

A blow of wind made her hair dance here and there with no grace nor shame and so she decided to take some water and pour it on her head: it worked. Her hair was now heavier, and so she could tame it somehow. She turned back and followed her own steps back to her room, but right when she was almost in front of the little balcony where she was admiring the scene from, only little time before, she thought she saw someone staring at her from a window. She couldn't really tell, but she felt like that tall shadow behind the curtains was looking at her and...smiling? How can she tell...? she didn't know really, but she somewhat felt it.

“Nah...! I'm just imagining!” she said, and kept on walking happily to her room.

 

 

“Oh!...Morning...already?” she opened her eyes and saw the sunlight brutally invading her room: she fell asleep on the bed, half naked, while she was in the middle fot he capital decision about what to wear for dinner the evening before...!

“Well...no need to worry anymore!” she laughed and got fastly ready for her first day on the beach.

 

 

She was layin' down on her reclining, under the parasol, listening to music with eyes closed. She felt like singing but, totally unconfident about her voice, she was just keeping to the rhythm by waving a foot, quite strangely.

She then opened her eyes, because she clearly recorded the sorroundings getting dark: was a storm approaching? Or simply, a big cloud was passing by? None of those hypotesis: in front of her a tall, wide back was standing. She tilted her head on one side and looked at the figure: a young, tall man with quite of funny and cute brown hair was in front of her, one hand on his hip, the other one holding a phone. She couldn't see his face but a tiny bit...was he pouting?

“You're so rude! Bye!” his voice was very cute even when pissed off. He interrupeted the conversation suddenly and sighed. Then he turned and when he saw the girl he...blushed?

“Oh...sorry!” he said, apologizing, and went away with a funny, slow ran. She scratched her cheek with her left index tip and shrugh.

Almost one hour later, a ball came dangerously fast in her direction: she avoided to get hit right in her face by placing one hand just in time to prevent the impact. Her right hand was now completely red, and it hurt... “My...luck I've catched it...I'd have needed plastic surgery for my nose if...!” she murmured.

“I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! - a very handsome guy was apologizing, looking very embarassed – I'm not used to beach volley! I am so sorry!” she blinked for just a sceond: he was the same phone-guy of before.

“...No problem...” she smiled, he smiled back and after another bow, he went away. She looked at his slender figure moving in the sunlight and a sweet smile came to her lips, unconsciously.

She took her book, pretending to read it, while she was instead glancing quite often to a certain beachvolley match a group of boys were playin'. She surely enjoyed the sight.

When the match was over, she could properly focuse on that book she was holding in her hand, but she was honestly not in the mood: she stood and slowly walked to the sea. The air was filled in with the typical briny scent and even if the sun was almost down, the wind was hot and the water warm. As her feet touched the water, she started to run and when the water was at her thighs she went diving in the blue, happily. One hour later she headed her feet backward to her reclining. She took a sip of her water, not cold anymore, and she complained. She fastly recollected all of her stuff in the bag and, putting sunglasses back on her nose, she went to the beach-bar, to have something nice to drink.

Her head was full of...nothing: she was relazed and sillily smooth. When she finished the cocktail she called for the bartender, smiling, with a gesture, but he spoke before she could say a thing: “No need. Someone already payed for it...” the man smiled and refused her money for the drink. She looked at him with an enquiring eye: “Who...?”

“That guy...” the bartender smiled again and pointed that cute-guy-at-the-phone: she looked at the brown-haired figure, with big sunglasses on his nose and a huge cup of icecream and fruit in front of his smiling face _“The beach volley dude...? again???”_ She bat her eyelids. In that moment he looked at her and taking his sunglasses off, winked and giggled. She thanked him with a sign of her head, smiling lightly. He stood up and walked to her, leaving the huge cup of fruit and icecream all alone.

“Hi... - he smiled – can I?” he looked at the empty seat next to her, and she nodded.

“Thank...you...for the drink” she said.

“I totally had to! - he replied – That ball hitted you and well...I've been feeling so sorry since then! I think a sweet drink it's the less I can do!”

“Thank you! But...I guess this sort of things happens? - she laughed – Don't feel too guilty, ok?”

“Ok!” he nodded, giggling. His voice had such a cute high tone...

“Just...a little bit, though...won't be bad!” she laughed again, and he laughed too.

“Oh...ok! - he winked – By the way, I'm Tooru, nice to meet you.”

They started this way a conversation: it lasted for hours, 'till the sun went down on the sea and the sky become blue. They talked about holidays, interesting trips they had, tastes in food, drinks and music...it had been very pleasant, actually.

He took off his sunglasses when darkness was already embracing the whole scenery. He looked at her face for just a moment: he didn't want to stare, but the little, just barely pout of her lips, the tall line of her nose, those little rounded ears, were cute. So cute to the point to be able to change the concept of cute into the concept of beautiful...perhaps, even alluring. Especially the few freckles arrived with the first sun of the year, were kind of fascinating.

She has those eyes of someone who has many things to say, but never really bothers too much. _“I'd listen to her for ages...”_ he thought, and smiled big.

“Did...I say something this fun?” she asked, a bit amused and even a bit worried.

“Oh...yes. It was fun. And anyway, your voice makes me smile.” he said. He wasn't new to flattering, for sure.

She clearly saw his frisky behaviour was implyin' a more coquettish nature, but she felt like it was worth to give him a try: he was...interesting. And the nuance of his dark eyes looked sometimes like they were hiding something... “more”, beyond the simple desire for a little adventure, was it even just a summer flirt. She had the feeling that words like _little, small, stupid, emtpy_ and such were nothing like him, even if he was showing quite of a silly self.

She smiled back at his dally attitude, but suggested an interval: “I think it's time for moon to set...and for my tummy to eat – she giggled – let's continue this conversation, sometime.” Her words may have sounded cold, but the shadow used to spoke them was suspensive to the point he felt almost seduced. _“Is she...inviting me?_ \- he wondered – _No...she's not. But oh God, I'd love her to invite me...”_

She aknowledged somehow the change in his look, and guessed his mind: _“I'm not inviting you in any way, silly head...But, oh goodness...I love the way you're feeling invited...”_.

The flame of flirt was already crackling between them, and they were happily aware of it.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 1 ***


	2. chp. 2 - untamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okinawa: sea, beach, fun...and an awesome guy to deal with...  
> This time, they go deep for it...what is hinding behind the room door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter has a pretty deep sexual content.  
> Don't go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with sexual intercourses.

“Midoriki-san, please...don't be dilly-dally! - she giggled – I love to talk on the phone with you...but I am pretty sure the coconut seller is about to move and I need, NEED some coconut right now, you know!”

“I know, I know...but you sound so cute when you want to do something but you're scared to be unpolite...I'd love forever, this, about you!” the voice at the phone.

“Midoriki-san!!! Please! - she giggled again – this is something so improper to say!”

“...my sexual habits are improper, in case! Oh! Speaking of which...what about cute, young boys? Any interesting wild being to tame, there?”

“Midoriki-san! - the young woman played a scandalized one – I don't know what you are talking about!”

“Have I to remember you I am an almost senior workmate? I'm worryin' about your life...I want my kohai to be happy, in order to be more effective on work!”

“My senpai is supposed to be Yahaba-san!”

“I know...but...I'm Yahaba-san first kohai, so...I'm somewhat your senpai too!... - she couldn't stop a giggle - Tell me everything! One flirt each day...or should I say night?” she laughed.

“Ok. I need my coconut, now...” she sighed.

“Food, eh...? Means there's really no one interesting, there! Ok, have your coconut already! And open your eyes!”

“Ok, I will, promise!”

“Bye!”

“Bye bye!” she laughed again and finally got her fresh piece of coconut.

She then laid on the recliner and put the smartphone on the little table alongside, thinking about that nice guy of the day before. In that moment he ran by the shore and even if the beach was pretty crowded, she already learnt how to recognize his bodyshape fastly: she put her eyes on that harmonious mix of bones and muscles, and wondered what would be like to be touched by that, for sure, soft skin. Fresh like a little bird, flexuous like green leaves and yet so impressive, she remembered Midoriki-san words about wild horses to tame. She felt hungry. Not for coconut.

 

The hotel organized a group-dance in the afternoon and she has been draggen in without even knowing what was going on: soon she found herself waving hands in the hair together with young girls and built men, everyone tryin' to imitate the cute skinny woman who was instructuring them all.

“ _This is embarassing like hell!”_ she thought, and tried to slide off the gang, but a hand grabbed her arm: a forgein woman was looking at her with piriful eyes: “Do not leave me here...alone...” she almost begged...and she couldn't refuse. After a couple of songs, the embarass left space to a sort of self-injurious fun, and everyone was laughing already. In the end everything turned out to be a sort of theatre of the grotesque more then a group dancing, but fun is fun, whatever shape it takes.

In the same timespan, Tooru has finished with his usual beach-volley match: he was still a bit uncomfortable with sand, but he was getting better and he even managed to win.

He headed his feet to the beach-coffeebar and ordered a fresh orange juice, when his attention got caught by the loud music and the laughter coming from a close spot: he looked at all the people dancing and patting eachother, tryin' not to laugh too much. His eyes soon recoginzed the well-known figure of that tall, curvy girl he was so busy watching, almost studyin', since the day she arrived and a smile came to his lips. Her hips were able to move from a side to the other in a very indulgent manner and her skin was so delicate that the sun seemed to be completely powerless on that graceful clear shade, but for the increasing numbers of her freckles. Her form was not comaparble to any of the girls he used to know: she was so flexible and so smooth...his eyes wandered everywhere, searching for something unpleasant, but he couldn't find it. He could not avoid to notice her lavish breast and the way it was waving at every move. She was not perfect, for sure, but she was fascinating, capturing...charming to the point of being erotic.. And it seemed she wasn't aware of it... He felt desire. He felt like he was finally picking someone, instead of always being picked. He felt ready. To fight.

His blood started to run fast inside his strong body and he made his decision: _“I'll have her.”_

Meanwhile the dance stage was over and she had returned under her beach umbrella. He took a cold shower on the beach and felt relieved from the summer heat for some time. He soon after whistled merrily to her reclining, announcing himself with a cute greeting: “Yo-oh! In the mood to go on with our talk?” he giggled, placing his sunglasses like an hairband.

She thought he looked unbelievably silly...and utterly cute. Way too cute. And tempting. His thin lips and the way he moved them were almost hypnotizing.

“Why not? - she smiled and sat, making some place for him – But I hope you won't expect me to remember where we were...”

“Nah! Don't worry, I do! - he smiled, waving one hand in front of his face – we were talking about all the things you like about me... - he then put a finger on his lip, acting all thoughtful – won't you referesh my mind?”

She twittered: “Won't you expect me to buy it, isn't it?”

“You can't blame me for tryin'...!” he giggled and winked, sitting at the tip of her recliner, putting the sunglasses again on his nose. He took advantage of the dark lenses covering his eyes to take ravenous looks at her. He was yet not aware of the fact she was almost doing the same. 

Afraid of being caught, he then suggested for some new activity: “Let's take a walk on the beach... ok?” he asked.

“Why not?” she smiled. She's always loved to walk on the beach at sundown.

They kept on talking for another hour, about many things. He learnt she didn't expect much by that trip to the sea, just a lot of relax and a bit of fun. She didn't sound like the romantic girl, but something in her eyes and her smile made him thought that easygoing manners were just a surface to hide a deep, sweet and caring personality. He really wanted to believe it. He started to turn his flirty behaviour into something different, manners inbetween romance and sexual appealing, without even being conscious of it; she was, on the other hand, keeping the atmosphere down to something more frivolous and less deep. Maybe because he didn't realize her effort to stay on the one-nightstand flavour, he felt so confident at the point to invite her to have a drink...in his room.

Maybe because she didn't realize he was stepping forward quite fast, she said: “Ok...” smiling. He felt unbelievably happy.

 

 

The room was fresh and tidy, completely diffrent from the chaos she left in her room! It was filled with his perfume in every spot, every corner, every furniture...everything sounded like screaming  _Tooru! Tooru!_ inside her ears. In few minutes a waiter brought their drinks and left them alone again.

She was sitting on the little bench right before the bed and he took his sit close to her, after having hand out her drink. He took his with one hand, and moved a lock of hair away from her cheek with the others, whispering in her ear: “You're beautiful...” his voice sounded to have lost the cute nuance, gaining a very sensual shade. She felt a shiver between her thighs...was he able to make her feel that way just with such a simple line?...He was. She smirked, acting cool, and drank some of her tequila and juice. He kissed her neck and she felt an even deeper shiver...Why was he able to make her lose control this fast?...She wanted to lose it, though...

She caressed his hair with one hand and run her fingers into that softness, smiling as she closed her eyes, pressing his lips against her skin. He licked his way up to her ear again, to let out a sound inbetween a whisper and a moan: “I'll be right back... - he said – just the time for a shower...”

“I...wouldn't like you to shower...” she said, high for the scent of his sweaty skin. He blushed and blubbered: “But...I-I...the shower...”

“Don't play like a kid, Tooru... - she turned her head and looked at him – you're grown enough not to be scandalized by it...aren't you?” her eyes were deep and dark and sparkling. He nodded, captured. He placed his glass somewhere on the floor and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her: his tongue gently licked her lips, and she opened her mouth to lick it back. She could taste the salty taste of the sea, and smiled. She liked the sea, she liked his lips...she liked him. She licked his tongue once again and then she pulled him away just a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at her, wondering what was wrong. She smiled at that cute expression of his face and took the slice of orange in her drink, gently rubbing it on his lips. He sipped the slightly alcholic taste with the tip of his tongue, and she rubbed the slice of orange once again on his lips, just to see him do the same thing again. “I like it...” she said. Her voice was almost trembling and he felt excitement fastly growing inside his whole body. She caressed his lips with the orange one last time, and he licked, slowly, his lips again, with the tip of his tongue, looking straight into her eyes while touching his own neck with three fingers, and ran down to his chest. She stared at the scene, allured. He pinced his right nipple with his index and middle finger but she removed his hand away, roughly: “That's mine!” she said, leaning her hands on his chest and titilling his nipples, while kissing his lips. He bited her lips once and twice, moaning...

They kissed deeply, pulling eachother tongue as deep as they could. Unsure about what to do with his hands, he started to undo the ribbon of that little strip of fabric she had around her hips as a sarong: the soft, fleshy feeling of her body filled in all his desires and he caressed her sides gently, running his hands up down and then from the outside to the inside, grabbing her buttcheeks. Meanwhile she liked his lips and suck on the bottom one, pinching his nipples harder as a sign of approval, and he scratched her lips with his teeth. She ran her lips down his neck, licking his skin, while he slided one hand inside her swimswit rubbing inbetween her thighs.

“Ahn...” she let out a moan, biting the base of his neck as she felt his finger inside. Conscious of the fact she was ready since time before, she ran her lips down his body, licking and kissing with increasing lust. He pulled a second finger inside her, caressing her back with the other hand. She let out a louder moan: “Ah!...Ahann!”.

He felt her warm breath against his tummy and his bulge getting harder. She moved further down and he lost the grip inside her: “nh...I...” he attempted, but she placed one hand on his mouth, raising her head just a bit, and looked at him: “Shshhh...” she said and she lowered his shorts. He helped her and took them off while she freed his mouth and griped to his hips with one hand, helping herself taking his hard sex in her mouth with the other.

“Ngh!” he gasped, tilting his head back. She started to lick it slowly, with the tip of her tongue and that ticklish feeling gave him such a pleasure he let out another moan: “Nh...y-yes...” he said, blushing. She ran her tongue up and down the whole lenght for a couple of times, and then took it again in her mouth, sucking. He licked the fingers he had pulled inside her, luslty, and ran the other hand in her hair. She knew his blood was pushing fastly like her was, as well. He pushed her head rougly and made her swallow his whole manly lenght, and then pulled her away, even more roughly, by her hair: “I w-want...yo-u...” he gasped, almost scatting words, looking into her eyes. She smiled and with a fast movement sat on his lap. He got rid of the bottom part of her bikini and pushed one finger again inside her.

She puffed and closed her eyes for a moment, allured, and then she looked at him again: “That's not...having me...” she smirked, biting his neck. He pulled his finger out and licked it again. “Damn you...” she murmured as he gently pulled her hips and went his way inside her with all of his sex: “Say my name...” he asked.

She moved her bottom, slowly, and rubbed against him: “Tooru...” she let out a fascinating moan, caressing his face with both hands, moving her body up and down.

“Nhn...ah...” he pulled her bra down and grabbed her bosom, pinching and rubbing with one hand, guiding her sides against him with the other hand, deeply. He then closed his eyes, biting his own lips, breathing havily. She looked at that sexy face and smirked once again, pulling him layin' on the bed with his back, while his butt was still sitting on the bench. He opened his eyes to look at her, starting to pant, and she held her nails onto his buil arms, riding him.

“Tooru...” she said once again and his body tilted at the sound of her voice, capable to turn him on that much, and squizeed her boobs lustly. She started to move faster on top of him, really feeling like riding a beautiful wilde horse, and let out a loud, high rant of pleasure: “Ahaaa! - her head tilted back – more!”. He reconized no lies in her words and helped her moving up and down, grabbing her hips strongly: that deep sense of passionate need was something new to him, and something totally captivating. He sat again and attempted a kiss, but she pushed him down again, pinning his sholders on the bed. He chuckled, almost laughing: “I've decided to kiss you...” he said and sat again, sliding roughly his tongue inside her mouth. She bited his lips as a reply and then they kissed deeply, closing their eyes. She searched for her drink with one hand and when she found it, she poured some of it on his neck and licked it, almost sucking. He felt some cold drop running down his back and his chest and pulled her closer, rubbing his built and now sticky bust against her soft one; she giggled and run one hand in his hair again, scratching and pulling, still licking his skin: an irresistible mix of salt, sand, tequila, orange juice and sweat. He moved his face searching for her lips and kissed her again, and then ran his tongue down her neck and lower, kissing and licking her breast, now as sticky as his, with that same flavor of salt, sand, tequila, orange juice and sweat.

“Again! - he almost begged – Call my name...again!” reaching the climax, his rant was wild and sexy. She moved faster on his lap, up and down, back and forth, letting a scream out: “T-Tooru! Ahaaa...Tooru!” and she felt him pouring his essence, gasping. He let himself fall on the bed, his hands still held on her hips.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 2 ***

 


	3. chpt. 3 - from one night to two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sometimes looks like a dream...but weak hearts may turn it into nightmares...  
> How will they spend "the day after"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, be aware that this chapter has an explicit sexual content.  
> Please do not read it if you're not comfortable with sexual intercourses.

To dismiss after such of a wild experience had been quite tough for him, although she looked completely natural. After some casual chat while morbidly layin' the bed, where she was naked while he tried to cover up himself with a towel, she basically drank all of the juice destinated to him and kissed his lips with a tiny peck: “Gotta go, Tooru. - she then said, smiling – See you!” she wore that cute bikini again and placed her sarong lazily on one shoulder, going out the room. He looked at her feminine figure walking away, and smiled tenderly, restin' on the bed.

He didn't want to shower, nor to leave that blessed place he had such an intercourse to: _“She's...very natural to her...needs..._ \- he thought – _must be awesome, to be that self-aware...”_. He felt a bit uneasy...what if he was just a toy-boy? He sighed, tryin' to shoo away such unhappy thoughts.

What he didn't know was that as she reached her bed she sat on it and started to sniff her hair, with eyes closed: it smelled like him.  “Nhnnn...such a special man... - she let out with a soft, dreamy voice – Nh? No! No way! - she then said, standing up and shaking her head – Focus! Focus! One-nightstands have nothing to do with romance!”. She decided that he decided that that was a one-nightstand. Why she did that, is still a mistery.

 

The sun was setting in the bright sky when Tooru woke up. He was hungry, sweaty and honestly a bit smelly, but happy: a big smile was on his lips since the evening before.

He took a long shower, brushing his hair while singing an unkwon song he was improvising right there.

 

She opened her eyes in the dark room, and looked at the phone to check the time: 45 minutes past 10 already. She took a shower and then she sat on a chair on the balcony, brushing her hair while looking at the blue sea in front of her. She ordered the breakfast and ate it there, enjoying the briny smell the gentle breeze was blowing around.

When she exit her room it was already 3 in the afternoon.

She went directly at her place on the beach, layin' on her recliner. She kind of yawn while reading, a bit bored, her book, which was not so interesting as her collegues said. Around 4 in the afternoon she went to have her long swim, as usual, and as she was walking out the water, fourty minutes later, he almost bumped into a very tall, built guy with dark hair.

“Ehy, Iwaizumi! I've lost sight of Oikawa again!” he said. Another tall guy, with light hair, was standing there, staring at a couple of girl walking by.

“That one idiot! - another built and quite of hot guy not far from them both, said – Let's leave him to his damn stupid business! We came all the way here for a couple of days coz he invited us and look...he's not even here!”

“Ok, just leave and byebye! I don't want to skip any more days!” said the light hair one.

She looked at them for few seconds, smiling. Her eyes spotter Tooru in that right moment: he was hopping in her direction, waving one hand but, right when she was wondering whether waving back or pretend to not have seen him, she realized he was greeting that hot bunch of before. He patted their shoulders, laughing. She scratched her cheek with a finger, and walked away...He was that close and yet he didn't even notice her. She thought that was normal...he was with his friends, after all!...That would have been normal in some other times and cases...but not now, not about Tooru...she sighed, calling herself stupid for having in such a care a simple one-nightstand.

 

She was sitting on the hotel roof-veranda, looking at the awesome scenery before her eyes, when a big blow of wind messed her hair, and she felt a bit cold. She brushed her shoulders with hands for a moment: “Brrr...! that was cold!” she giggled, and took her drink. As she took the first sip, he felt a soft fabric on her shoulders: she almost gulped and turned her head to see who...?...Tooru was smiling, bending down toward her: “You'd better bring a jacket with you, when you come up here...the wind may be strong...” he winked, and sat next to her. She looked at him: it was the first time she saw that guy wearing jeans and a shirt, and he sure was something very nice to look at. She smiled and took his jacket off her shoulders: Thank you...” she said.

“Oh, please!... - he stopped her hand – Keep it...I'm not cold!” he smiled again and she couldn't say no. They talked about totally trivial matters for some time, sipping on their drinks, and when she tried to dismiss, he took her hand in his: “I'd like...to stay with you some more...” he said, looking into her eyes. She promised herself that the day before would have been the one and only time. She knew that it's not wise to pretend flirst to be something more than that.

“I'm...quite tired...I think today has been too hot! - she said – I'd better have some rest...”

“Oh...I see... - he smiled once again – Well...can I take you to the entrance, at least? You can keep my jacket 'till then! I'd feel guilty if you refuse!” he caressed her hand softly and his spell was already cast: she nodded.

He took her to the entrance...they were talking, laughing about the silliest things and that's probably why she forgot about her good intentions. In the end, he took her up to their rooms floor; when in front of his door they couldn't help but give fast glances at eachother...at the same time. They couldn't avoid the others eyes: “I'd lo... - he started, but decided to change the line – Would be a pleasure to have a drink with you, again...” he said, pointing at the door with one hand. She looked at it and then at him, tryin' to say no...but she wanted to say yes. She desperatly wanted to say yes. _"Yes yes yes! "_ were the only words bounching in her mind. He smiled once again and kissed her lips fastly: “Please...?” he said, and so she smiled: “Yeah...I'd like to...”. They went in.

 

The touch of his lips was so soft and warm she felt all the barrirers of fear, regrets and modesty fall down and crash in a dark abyss not to come back, never again. His hands, big and strong, were if possibile even gentler than his lips, and as he was moving them all the way under her dress, she felt like silk was caressing her whole body and that feeling was reaching the deepest parts of her soul.

Had she ever felt this way, before? She couldn't recall.

They were already kissing deeply. His tongue licked hers, slowly, licking all the way inside her mouth. She embraced him and took some distance, just to search for the tip of his tongue with hers, and playfully lick it. She then licked his upper teeth and ran her tongue inbetween those whitepearls and his upper lip. He let out a weird, cute sound resembling a giggle and a gasp at the same time. He scratched her tongue with his teeth and a drop of sweat run down her cheek, which he licked away. He then kissed his way to her lips again, slowly, pulling her close to him with one arm and caressing her hair with the other.

“You...enchanted me...” he said, kissing her with passion, not even allowing her to breath, while sliding gently one hand in her panties, rubbing her buttcheeks with both lust and care, as a sort of massage, as she let his jacket fall from her shoulders. Completely raptured by his scent and somewhat tied his peculiar sort of spell, she started to unbutton his shirt fastly, increasing the rhythm of their kisses. When she started to undo also his belt and his jeans, he unzipped her light dress and let it fall on the floor, where most part of his clothes were already. She bited gently his bottom lip and pulled, sucking on it, as he lifted her up a bit and made her layin' on the big, soft bed of the hotel room. He gently leant on her, placing his built and long body between her spread legs, kissing her lips greedly and moving one hand up to her breast, to massage that soft, irresistible sweet hill, on the left side. Meanwhile, the other hand gripped to her hips and he started to slowly nibble down to her neck and further down, placing in the end his delicate but needy lips on her hard right nipple, sucking on it.

“Aha...” she let out such a little gasp he could barely hear it, therefore he decided to suck on it with just a touch of rudeness, and the effect was quite of his satisfaction: “Ah-naahn!” she moaned louder, arching her back a bit, sinking one hand in his soft hair.

He kept on groping and licking her bosom and she felt as if a longlost warmth was spreading inside her, together with excitement and sexual desire.

He then ran his tongue up to her lips again, having a very passionate, deep kiss in return. He felt that yet unknown same warmth she was feeling, running in every inch of his body and a slight madness started to set in his brain and in his heart. He moved one hand to caress her cheek, slowly, delicately, and he kissed her again, while the other hand moved down. She caressed the hand on her cheek with one hand, sweetly, while they were still kissing.

She crouched and moaned loudly as she felt his middle finger being pushed inside her, followed soon after by his index. “Ahaan! - she gasped, clinging to him – Tooru...”.

He kissed her again, pushing roughly his tongue against hers, meanwhile he kept on sliding his middle finger in and out her, as the index was now titilling her clitoris. Some drool ran down her mouth and he licked it, greedly. She blushed and he kissed her face all over, nibbling on her lips and then down to her chin.

She started to rub his butt with both hands, restlessy. He was panting agains her neck, kissing and licking it, sliding his finger deeper inside her: “Say...say you want me...” he moaned.

“I want you! I want you! - she gripped her nails onto his buttcheeks, letting out a loud gasp – I want you, Tooru!”

He stood on his knees for a moment, looking at her sweaty face, smiling: “I want you too...” he said and she suddenly felt his hard sex inside, in a fast, deep thrust. He leant on her again, pushing himself all the way inside her, panting while biting her lips. She grabbed his hair roughly with one hand, and pulled it with no shame: “You... - she moaned- you little...”

He went for another deep thrust: “...me? Little...what?” he moaned back.

“Ngh!...ah! - she let out a suffocated scream, clinging to his shoulders – little...filthy thing... - she closed her eyes, letting out a sexy pray - More...!” she panted.

“Ngh...” he gasped once again, thrusting inside her as deep as he could, sweating.

“...more...!” she pulled his hair again and he felt a strong pain together with a deep thrill running down his spine while slapping into her again, roughly. At every hit he felt a growing, unstoppable appetite that could be satisfied by her and her only.

“Ahaa! - she cried, running one hand down his back – Tooru...more! More!”, she was craving for sure and he felt somewhat almighty, moving on top of that hungry body. She pulled his hair again and slapped his butt.

“Y-you...!” his groans were almost scary, as he let go his embrace on her and crouched his back, gripping his hands onto the linen and pulling himself out and then all the way inside her again, with a new discovered passion and unpitiful strenght, slapping and thrusting faster and stronger, panting. She spanked him once again, and as he thanked her with another rought thrust in, she let his hair go and held to the bed headboard with both of her hands, embracing his butt with her legs, firmly.

“Aha! Ahaaann!” she said.

“Ngh...ahng...” he replied.

“Nh...ahnnn! Ahaaan!!!” she said once again, arching her back, almost her whole body, captured in his unresistible frenzy. Some drop of his sweat fell on her breast and he took another look at her hard nipples, wishing for that bless to never stop.

“Nhf...nhgg... - he was panting, to the point it was hard to properly breathe, with eyes closed – Ngh...” he bited his own lips, thrusting inside her again.

“Ahaaa! Ahn! Tooru! - she moved one hand from the headboard to his built arm, grabbing it, touching his muscles moved by an unnoted lust – I'm...ahnnn! Tooru...just few seconds...few more seconds...!” waving her hips while clinging to him, her moans were almost pleading screams.

“Ngh...!” he let out a suffucated puff, moving inside her a few more, as big sweatdrops were running down his face.

“Ah...ah....ahnnn...- she was panting, brushing her body against him – Tooru!” she let the grip on his arm go, blushing widely - Ahnnn! - she gulped down, and smiled – Tooru...” she said and he finally let his essence flow, climaxing.

“Nhg...” he gasped in the end, frowning on the bed, next to her.

They were now silent, listening to eachother breath gettin', slowly, to normal. After sometime of deep and undefined thoughts, she turned her head to look at him, and saw that cute face smiling, with eyes closed: he has fallen asleep.

 _“How cute...he looks like a lil' boy, somewhat...”_ she thought, giggling. Then she got dressed, and silently slided out of the room, leaving the cute prince to his dreams.

 

When he opened his eyes, the next morning, he found himself alone in his bed. He rolled on one side and looked at the room: no one in. He sat, scratching his head, tryin' to focus: _“Was it...real? Once again...I had her...?”_ he was going to think that was just a pleasant dream, but when he brushed his face to regain awareness, he could clearly smell her scent on his hands...it was almost like her skin was still there, under his little nose, to capture him in a voluptous world of burning desires and sweet moans. He blushed at once, stood up and searched for her again: no her clothes on the floor, no sounds, no one in the bathroom. She was gone. And he wanted her to be back, he wanted her to smile and kiss him as he woke up. He pictured in his mind a long, happy life together with her. He blushed again and scratched his head, going into the shower: _“That's not any good..._ \- he thought – _but...it will be soon gone...”_ he smirked, confident.

 

He was serving, during the usual beachvolley match in the afternoon, when the wind brought him her voice: she was around there, laughing. He took a fast glance at his back, and saw her talking to an attendant of the hotel, with her usual kind and smiling manners. He smiled too, and felt his heart getting bigger, as to embrace her and everyone around in a tender hug. He bat the eyelids a couple of times, shaking his head, and tried to focus on the game. A game he lost quite badly, and not just because he was still not used to the sand, but especially because he was kind of worried: _“I do...I really do like her...this much...?”_ he asked to himself. But he already knew the answer.

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 3 ***

 


	4. chp. 4 - spices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She likes spicy foods  
> He like to be spicy... everything, in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the fact this chapter has explicit sexual content.  
> Don't go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with sexual intercourses.

“Ehy...Good afternoon” his voice sounded almost trembling. She turned her head, smiling: “Hello, Tooru...Good afternoon! No beach volleyball today?”

“Mh, well, yes – he smiled, sitting on her white beachchair – I had a match...and lost! - he showed his tongue, hitting his head playfully – But I am going to win the next one!”

“Good! Ganbatte ne!”

“Well... I...just wanted to know...Well, I invite you for dinner, this evening. I'm thinking about something mexican...Do you like spicy food?” he winked.

“ _Wow...this dude is an addicted... I thought that was meant to be a one-night stand... it turned out to be a two spot...but he is not giving up...what to do? I am here to relax, after all, not to go all insane with sex...yesterday he totally worn me out...”_ she thought, but his smile was so cute and sweet and also a bit flirty, she couldn't resist: “Ok...why not?” she finally said.

“Yeah! That's great! I wait for you in the hotel hall at 8, ok?”. She nodded and he smiled again, then he hopped away, toward a group of guys with a ball for beachvolley with them.

“That man is weird...” she said, smiling.

 

During the dinner he talked a lot about his passion for voleyball: he was, in fact, a volleyball player. He used to be the captain of his team during high school. He was very detailed about that time, but not so much when she tried to know more about his current work or studies. He simply giggled, and changed the subject:

“So, tell me... you told me you're 25 and you're in Japan for work...what kind of work?”

“Basically, I am a news contributor...for a magazine, you know. I am here to take a close look to your sense in fashion...But I don't earn that much, so I also do...how to say? - she took a pause – Well, almost every kind of little and temporary job, to have more money...waitress, translations...whatever!” she smiled.

“Oh...? Does this mean...that's a short-term stay?” somewhat, his voice sounded sad.

“No. A long one, for sure. At least three years. - she smiled again - Even if...I like so much here, I hope to stay for longer, much longer!”

“That's good!” he smiled so brightly she thought he was real. But then she pushed that intuition away, firmly. “ _Stop daydreaming...”_ she said to herself.

“What about you? ...You told me you're 24 but, honestly... - she smiled – you don't really look like a 24 year old man!”

He looked at his tacos for a moment, doubtful.

“Well...I mean...Is not bad!...but you don't look like one... - she giggled - Don't worry...if you felt forced to lie because of my age...actually, I don't care much about it... I have a lot of older as well as younger friends...” she added.

“In fact...I've lied to you...” he admitted.

“I knew! Well, there are no problems!...as long as you're an adult...! - she laughed – Let me guess...”

He nervously rubbed his thigh with one hand, but she didn't notice: he felt extremely guilty, but couldn't say anything more...He avoided to look in her eyes, sipping on his drink.

“Mhmm...21? Is it?” she attempted.

“Y-yeah! You're right!” his smile was bright and convincing.

“Ah! I knew it!...wow – she took a sip of her sparkling water – four years...that's a huge difference...” she looked thoughtful.

“Y-you said age doesn't matter...”

“Ahahaha! I know, I know! Don't make that face, please! - she laughed again – It doesn't really matter. Almost nothing matters, especially during summer!”

He smiled, a bit weakly, sipping some more.  _“So...that's just a summer flirt...mh? You'll change your mind. No matter what...I'll make you change your mind...”_. They barely just met, but they were already completey addicted one to the other: he was aware of it, while she refused that understanding with all of herself.

“I thought you like spicy food... - she said at one point – But you ordered only non-spicy things...”

“I like mexican food...but I guess my tongue is too delicate for strong spices...?” he giggled. He really sounded like a cute, irresistible kitty. She smiled sweetly, looking at him. “I like...some other kind of...spices...” he then added, and his look was now completely different: his eyes catched hers and tied them down in some deep cave of hedonistic appetites. She blushed a bit, and covered her cheeks with the napkin, pretending to clean her mouth.

“I see...” she said, acting cool, but feeling an irresistible pulse to have him again.

 

 

They were walking toward their rooms: the dinner has been very pleasant, and the conversation as well. They also took a short walk outside, on the beach, talking about their plans for the future. Seemed like the girl wasn't really thinking about not love, nor anything romantic: all focused on her career.

Tooru wanted her to realize they were meant for each other: he was totally sure about it. He had other relationships, before, but he never felt the way he was feeling since she was there.

He was for sure less experienced than she was, and his relationships may have been nothing but school past-times, but he was able to get in straight contact with his emotions, and to be true to himself has never been a problem. He also accounted all the greedy looks she gave him, and he knew her desires, at least the sexual ones, where not far different form his wishes.

“ _I want her to realize we have to be together. I don't want to stay without her. I like her. I want her...if sex is her only interest in our relationship up to now, well, I'll use sex to tie her to me...I'll use whatever I can, to make her craving for me...only me...”_ his thoughts were scary even for himself, but he didn't really care. He wanted her. He wanted her to fall in love with him. Deeply.

“Ok, here we are. Your room – she winked – Thank you for the dinner...” she said, unsure about what to do, but he decided for both of them: he pinned her against the door, kissing her neck.

“Nh...Tooru...what the hell...?” she started asking.

“Shsss...! - he pulled a finger inside her mouth, making her open it and then he sucked on her neck. - There's people sleeping here...” he then whispered. She was already captured by his spell again, and she sucked and nibbled on his finger. He opened the door at her back and pushed her in.

She was walking backsteps, pushed by him, while they were kissing and getting rid of their clothes already. _“Sex...sex..._ \- he thought - _if she wants sex, she'll have sex...”_

She tripped over something and fell on the floor, badly. He took off his underwear and literally jumped on her, biting her face.

“W-wait...you!...” she tried to escape, crawling on the floor, but he grabbed her undies and took them off with one fast but totally clumsy gesture, at the point he scratched her thigh.

“Y-you're...out of control tonight!” she said, but her voice sounded totally pleased.

“You bet!” he growled, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against his sex.

“Ahnnn...” she moaned, rubbing his buldge with her intimacy, already wet.

“I see...you want me...” he murmured again, as his sex was fastly growning. She turned her head a bit to look at him: “I...I do...” she said, blushing again both for embarass and pleasure, moving her hips up and down against him. He held onto them tighter and rapidly found his way inside her, gently but deeply. She let out a suffucated gasp, and he really desired to see her face, but that was really not possible, especially because it seemed she refused to turn and look at him again. Bended down on her knees and elbows, she was biting her own lips, letting out cute, excited moans from time to time. He went all the way inside her, and she felt again that special warmth she has been experienceing only with him...a drop of sweat run down her cheek, together with a single tear: was it happiness, fear, plasure or greed, she couldn't really tell.

As he started to thrust in faster she felt the slap of his haunch against her soft butt, and the urge to have him more, much more, grew inside her, whatever this would have meant. Her breath got shorter and her moans louder. He curved on top of her, grabbing her right boob with his hand, and groped it roughly, while his left hand was still gripped to her side. He kissed her neck, and started pinching her nipple with two fingers.

“Ah! Ahannn!” she almost screamed.

He sunk his nose in her hair, breathing deeply that perfumed scent, thrusting into her again and again, puffing. His fingers still playin' with her lovely little button, getting harder at every touch.

“Ngh...l-look at me...” he said in her ear, biting it.

“N-no...” she moaned.

“Look...at me...!” he talked again, licking her neck.

“No...ahnn... - her gasps often interruped her denies - d-don't ask...!” she said, bendig her head down.

He started to playfully peck her shoulders and then he licked them: she felt a thrill on the whole of her skin, and almost shivered, under his dominance. He accounted her pleasure and nibbled the whole spot, licking her skin with the tip of his tongue from time to time.

“Look a-at me...” he almost sibilated.

“N-no...!” she gasped.

He smirked and pulled himself out, suddenly. She regained a bit of breath, wondering what was going on, when he moved his right hand on her mouth to cover it.

“I'm going to tease you...untill you won't turn and look at me...” he said, and rushed inside her, roughly. She let out a suffucated sound, but yet totally recognisable as plasure, bending down her head again. He started to draw little circles with his hips, making her draw them in the opposite direction, guiding her body with one only, but indeed so strong, hand. She started to pant quite heavily, sweating. He pulled himself out once again, and then inside, deeply: he repeated this for a couple of times, still closing her mouth off with one hand.

“Ngh...!” she attempted to say something and he finally let her face go...just to push his middle finger inside her mouth. She licked and sucked on it, moaning as he kept on thrusting in and out, increasing speed and strenght. He bend over her once again and kissed her shoulders again and again, like he did before, listening to her little murmuring together with the sound of her sucking.

“Look at m-me...” he moaned and nibbled her shoulders, to finally bite the right one roughly, leaving theeth marks on her delicate skin.

“Ahaaa! Tooru!” she shouted, tilting her head back: in that moment he grabbed her face and made her look at him. He wanted to tell her something...something very important, but he refrained.  _“She wants sex. I need to use sex. Shut the fuck up, Tooru...she doesn't want your romance...”_ He smirked: “You're now looking at me...” he said, looking in those blurry eyes full of rapture, and then pulled his tongue inside her mouth, while she was tryin' to attempt some sort of protest, but she soon gave up and indulged on her own appetites, kissing him back passionately, while weaving her hips up and down.

When he felt her warm essence flowing down their thighs, he kissed her once again, and let his essence flow as well, panting.

He sat on the floor and dragged her with him, embracing her mellow body from behind with both arms and legs, resting his forehead on her shoulders. She thought she felt his heart bumping against her body and smiled, while he was lacing his fingers with hers.

“ _What's...going on...? What's this...feeling?”_ she asked to herself, scared.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 4 ***

 


	5. chp. 5 - A painful pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if she starts to deny her own feelings?  
> And what is he can't simply give up?

The next day she locked herself up in her room, and refused to go out. She didn't want to meet him. She knew already she was totally uncapable to say “no”...and she also started to realize she didn't want to say no...! Not to him. But on the other hand she was feeling uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Maybe that guy wasn't so nice and affectionate as he seemed? Probably, he was just a womanizer very good at acting and pretending. Secondarly, she didn't really want to focus on romance. Third, he was way too good in bed to be as good as a proper partner: he would be just a mess, for sure, if not a dirty bastard. Fourth...she didn't know, but she wasn't feeling comfortable. But the more she tried to shake him off her thoughts, the more he stayed there, stubbornly, almost sparkling in his beautiful self. She threw a pillow against the wall, angry.

Her phone rang and she pick up: a colleague.

“Ehy!!! How things are going? - the girl asked – Are you having fun? Relaxing? I bet it is an awesome time you're having...!”

In her mind, Tooru's smiling face popped up: “Midoriki-san, thanks for asking! Well... things are...better than expected!” she authomatically said.

“Good! Relax, ok! Here there are TONS of things to do!”

“Eww... - she laughed – ok!”

“Bye!”

“Bye bye!”

The phone call was over, but Tooru's face was still in her mind. His smile, his eyes, his body, the cute sound of his giggle, his scent...everything. She took a cold shower to regain a cearliness...but even after it, Tooru was in her mind, still.

She decided to go and visit the near little village: she wanted to enjoy the place and relax, and yet she didn't want to meet that guy, that's why she thought to avoid the beach. It worked: for the whole afternoon she was all by herself, enjoying the sunlight and little, delicious taste of many different kind of food. The sun was so bright it was even hard to properly keep eyes open. She bought one of those cute and very feminine straw hat she always desired...but after few minutes she felt so stupid and so out of herself, she gave it to a cute little girl who was playin' and running all around with her dog.

When she came back, that evening, her smile was wide and relaxed. she reached her door on the tip of her toes, giggling, almost lieing to herself... When she insert the key in the lock, she saw a litte envelope under the entrance door of her room. She took it, entered the room and sit on the bed, taking his sandals oof. She then read the message:

_“Hello! Hope you're doing fine...I can't say I'm worried but...well...if you don't feel good or you need something, please let me know. Hope to see you for dinner. I'll wait for you at table 45, beach lounge bar. Hour doesn't matter. I'll wait._

XO

Tooru”

She sighed, and threw it in the bin...but she repented the very next moment and took it out. She read it again and again...and in the end she accurately put it in a hidden poket of her suitcase. She then opened the door of the balcony, and sat there, looking at the sea while pretending to read that boring book.

It was 20 minutes past midnight when she decided to take a walk on the beach.

She walked barefoot in the warm, dark water. She was thinking about many, many things, while the moon was looking at her with her big, round and pale face. She felt as that sky lady could read inside her heart, and blushed. Totally unconsciouly, she arrived at the lounge bar: it was already closed. No one around, completely dark, but for a tiny candle; its flame was dancing in the summer gentle breeze, followin an unknown rhythm. She looked at it for some seconds, and after some time she realized that someone was sitting at the light of that candle: a tall figure was there, resting their chin on their hands, silent. And alone. She couldn't be believe it...and yet she wasn't mispelling... She was sure...she was so sure. That person was Tooru. Still waiting for her? Not possible. She turned back and stepped fastly toward her room, shaking her head. When she reached the entrance of the hotel she hitted her head with quite of a rough fist: _“What the hell are you doing? Why do you always worry so much?!! Just go and enjoy the moment. Life is short. Life is tough... Life is one.”_ and she ran back to the lounge bar, as fast as she could. When she reached the place she was completely out of breath. She looked around: the trembling flame of the candle wasn't there anymore, nor the tall, slender figure of the person she was wishing to meet so badly. She sighed: “I'm an idiot...” and spitted.

“...You are not...” a voice behind her back. She turned to see in front of her a beautiful, but sadly smiling, Tooru standing: he was wearing a pair of light jeans, a white t-shirt and a very stylish black waistcoat...he was...really beautiful.

“I thought you weren't coming in the end...but then I saw you... - he attemped another smile, but he failed... - and you ran away...”

“I...” she didn't know what to say. She was feeling ridicolously happy and incredibly guilty at the same time.

“You...don't have to say a word, if you don't want to...you came back...That's the only thing that matters.” he whispered, and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes sinking her face under his jaw, holding him tightly. Her hands gripped onto his tee, she would have liked to cry...both screams and tears, losing herself in his warmth. Why was he able to make her think such things? She wasn't the kind of, really...and yet...

They spent a long span of time this way, without sayin' a word, just holding eachother, 'till she started to feel uncomfortable again. That weird voice inside her head spoke again: _“Something's wrong...”_ the voice said. She shout her eyes strongly and gulped, but she couldn't calm down... He realized her body was getting stiff somehow and looked at her: “Are you...ok?” he asked.

“Yes...just a bit...tired, I guess...”

“I see...well... - he smiled and kissed her lips, gently – Maybe you should have some sleep?”

“Yes...totally. I need to sleep...” she said, tryin' to smile.

“Ok...let's go!” he took her hand in his, but she shook it off, gently, but firmly. “I'm...sorry...It is...a bit too much... - she didn't know how to explain, she was almost panicking – I prefere...to walk alone up to my room...”

He looked away, a bit hurt, but smiled again: “Sure. I understand!” he kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, Tooru...”

“Goodnight... See you tomorrow...”

She didn't reply, so he said it again, pausing at every word: “Ehy... - his voice trembled – see you tomorrow...”

“Yes. See you tomorrow.” she said, smiling. And ran away.

 

 

When in his room alone, Oikawa checked the computer for new strategies and sex hints: he was not all of that master of pleasure, after all. He read and re-read a lot of things and in the end he felt completely lost.

“I can't be this sorta loser!!!” he said to himself, and dialed a well known number on his phone:

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, YOU ASSHOLE???” Iwaizumi voice was tremendously pissed off.

“Iwa-chaaan! I need few hints!”

“Right now? I was there like yesterday!” he sighed.

“But I need theeem!”

“...Have you idea of what time is it???... Are you fucking stupid?”

“It is an emergency!”

“Emergency? What the...? Did you hurt??? Call an ambulance, now!”

“Not that kind of emergency! - he giggled – It's more of...a love thing...”

“I can't believe it. And anyway...aren't you the master in love affairs?” Iwaizumi sounded very sarcastic and very happy, too.

“Well...for now let's say I'm the master, but you're...more focused on the matter?”

“Cut it short, Oikawa. I'm sleepy...”

“Ok...let's suppose you want to...well...I am...mhmm... - he didn't really know how to ask such of an advice while sounding cool at the same time – Let's suppose...oh damn! Ok, what to do to make the girl you like...feel the best way possibile...Like...what are you going to do?”

“...what?” Iwaizumi was sleepy, lost and totally not on the matter.

“I mean...well...You know!”

“I don't. Goodnight, ass-kawa.”

“WAAAIT! Iwa!!!”

The guy sighed again: “Ok...explain...”

“Explain...? ...Oh my goodness, Iwa! Sex! Something totally irresistible! To make the woman feel...in heaven!”

“How the fucking hell I'm supposed to know?!” his friend's voice was shocked...but a shade of satisfaction was udible: Oikawa-the-love-master was asking for advice. To the pure-virgin-never-had-a-date Iwaizumi! That was something, for sure!

“I don't know but...you should have read something...!”

“WHAT? - Iwa shouted – Read? Like...for what???”

“Come on...don't play me for a fool...”

“Cut it... - he sighed – You're not fun. I'm sleepy. Bye!”

“Come on, Iwa!!!...help me!” he sounded very needy...and his friend coudln't say no.

“This conversation is embarassing like hell, Oikawa. And it is stupid, too. - the ace took a pause - I think...well...I don't know, but...probably... I'd...just give in with all of myself. - he thought about it a couple of seconds - If that's about sex, and you want her to feel the best way ever, is there something better than the feeling of being loved?”

Oikawa felt stupid, indeed, hearing those words. Hi friend surely was great. He ha a good brain and a big heart, for sure...he wondered what was going on in his life, for a moment... _“Since when is he this mature...and romantic?_ \- he was wondering – _Oh well...I had the best intuition...he surely is the right person to ask this stuff!”_ and then he focused on his personal situation again.

“I...see...” he finally whispered.

“Yeah. Exactly. Just be yourself and do what you want to do in the way you want to do it. Make her feel your love. If sex is your way, then through sex. I have no hint to give, but be yourself and... make love.”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan...”

“Fuck off, Oikawa.” and he cut the phonecall off. Tooru smiled and went to bed, sleeping hard and deep like a baby.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 5 ***


	6. Realizing how you feel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end, and when you're really enjoyin' yourself, looks like good things really have a brief life...  
> Her holiday is almost over but he's not ready to let her go.

“So...tomorrow is the last day you're going to spend here?” he asked, walking beside her.

“Yeah...sadly...! I have to be back to work, you know!” she looks at him smiling, a bit bitterly, tough.

“I know...! I know! Anyway...I'll leave tomorrow as well!” he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She felt as her heart would skip a beat one time or the other. “Don't play the sad puppy, Tooru!” she says, smiling merrily.

“But I am a sad puppy! - he giggled – Listen... - he stopped and looked at her – I am serious...I want to...see you again. I'm not the summer-flirt type. I want to...properly date you. Even if you live in Tokyo and I am in Miyagi, but it doesn't really matter to me. I don't have much of free time...but I want to meet you, every single time possible...” he grabbed both of her hands in his, looking right at her face. His eyes were sparkling and his voice even cuter than usual.

“This is... - she took a pause - Tooru... - she really wanted to hang at his neck and kiss him all over, screaming for happiness, but she tried to stay real – That's easier said than done... And you sound way too serious about it. We don't know each other this much and...”

“I know! - he overlapped her, holding her hands tightly – And I want to know you better. And I want you to know me better! I am sure we're going to make a great couple!...we are already a couple, to me...” he blushed.

“T-Tooru...”

“Please...Let me show you the way I love you...” and he kissed her, deeply, wrapping her in his tender arms.

 

 

“Show me...” she whispered while they were walking inside her room. He smiled and kissed her cheeks and her lips gently, with many tiny pecks, and started to undo her shirt. She kissed him back, helping him taking off both his clothes and her own. He groped and massaged her breast with lust, licking her lips, while she sat on the bed and pulled him along, licking his tongue. They laid on the soft mattress, and started a little fight about who was going to be on top: she rolled him on his back and sat on him, bending down to kiss his face all over. He smirked and kissed her back, making her lay on the fresh linen and leaning on her, and then she tried to be on top again, and once more he pushed her down again...like that for countless of times, until he pinned her down with all of his body weight and part of his, great amount, of strength, smiling: “I show you...my love...” he whispered, nibbling on her neck and ear, while sinking his face in her hair. She smiled and held onto him, tightly, kissing his cheek and his ear, inbetween a moan and a gasp. 

Their naked skin were warm and so soft they both thought to be flyin' on a cotton-candy cloud, so much was the sweetness of that weird but irresistible feeling.

She groped his bulge with one hand, stroking it gently, as he was circling her left nipple with his lips, licking it and pulling, nibbling on her soft boob. He moved one hand down, between her legs and started to play there with a finger, as she was letting out sweet puffs, capable to light up his desire even more.

After she gave him some tighter strokes, he made his hard sex to slide gently into her, kissing all the way to her lips again. She embraced him and wrapped his hips with her legs, pushing his body against hers, letting out little, fascinating moans as he started to move on top of her. She was waving her hips at his same rhythm, caressing his back with one hand and his fluffy hair and delicate face with the other, gently, as his breath was getting faster.

They kissed once again, letting their tongues to sweetly lick each other, intertwining in a tender, playfully way. He caressed her cheek with one hand, licking her lips and kissing her again, and she held that same hand, rubbing it with her thumb. He breathed in the perfume of her skin once again, feeling a deep, pleasant warmth like he never experienced one before, and after another long, passionate kiss he sunk his face in her hair again, gasping. She closed her eyes, delighted by his scent and the warmth of his breath against her body.

One of his hand wandered, searching for her fingers and when he found them he laced to them tightly, moaning. She held his hand as well, while with the free arm she gripped and almost hung to him, pulling him closer, closer, much closer...she wanted to feel every single inch of him on her skin. She felt like that wasn't enough: she wanted more.

“ _Give her more...give her everything...love her, love her like she has to be loved...make her fall for you...make her fall for you, make her fall only for you, Tooru...”_ he was thinking, moving his butt up and down, aroused by her only presence.

They weren't talking at all: there was no need, nor mood for words; they only wanted to listen to each other panting and to the voluptous sounds they were making, with both their bodies and their voices, completely lost in that deep, sweet passion that they've started to call, in their minds, love.

As he began to thrust in faster, she gripped onto him even tighter, licking and kissing his face. He held her hand so tightly it almost hurt, thrusting into her deeper at every hit, increasing his speed at every moment. She desired for them to become one, for just a moment. She wanted to know how it feels to be him, to be such a bless like he is. Her heart skipped that same beat form before, and right after it started to beat faster...she felt moved by her own thinkings: she couldn't picture herself with anyone else but him. She licked his lips, trembling.

A drop of sweat run down his cheek and she licked it as it reached his chin, and then she kissed it, and then bite it, and then kissed it again. He smiled and searched for her lips with his lips, kissing her deeply.

“Ngh...” he raised his head to look at her, with such of a worn out but at the same time enchanted face that made her smile. She noticed the bright red colour of his cheeks and smiling once again she kissed him, murmuring: “I...can't hold it...anymore...”.

He gasped and his whole body tilted, pouring his cum inside her, at the climax of his pleasure. He felt like nothing could be compared to that feeling. And in fact he didn't really want to comoare a thing, to that feeling. He knew that every breath he took in his life was for her sake. Her, and her only, was the reason, his reason. While moving on top of her, thrusting inside her pulsing sex for few times more, he felt like he wanted to devote his existence to her. He wanted to hear from her very voice that she needed him, wanted him, and love him so much she couldn't think it was even possibile, a feeling like that. He wanted to be her first, her last, and every single thing in the middle of the alpha and the omega...in everything, about everything. He desired her to tell him she couldn't even formulate a single thought without him in it... He knew that was impossible, but he desired it with all of himself, while filling her with his seed and his love.

If only he could hear her thoughts, he knew that was not an impossible wish, after all...She was thinking the exact same. She felt moved to tears, and could barely hold them back in her eyes, realizing that, since the first time they lips touched, he was the only, constant, almighty presence in her mind and, most of all, her heart. She never believed to have a soul really, but since that day something deep and terribly warm started to echo inside her and now she knew that was her soul. Awaken by his love-spell, her soul started to move and and feel and...live. She felt like coming to life once again...a life she wanted to dedicate to their love.

“Aha! Ahaannn! Ahaaan!” unable to speak her feelings, she let her orgasm go, in the form of a high rant.

“Ngggggh...gh...Nghggaaaghrr!” his orgasm sounded almost like a growl. After all, he couldn't really say a word as well...

He let himself fall on top of her, finally letting her hand go and kissing her neck, rubbing the tip of his nose against her skin. She embraced him tightly, and wrapped him down against her: “Stay...like this...” she said in a whisper. He nodded, puffing, with no breath enough to reply. She smiled, but he couldn't see, and she began to caress his cute, fluffy, perfumed hair.

He reached again her hand with his, and held onto it, but delicately this time, trying to regain his breath. She kissed his cheek and they laced their fingers again.

“D-don't...let me...go...” he finally said, still panting.

“I won't...” she talked and her voice was like honey.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 6 ***

 

 


	7. that match...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is back to its usual routine...except for the fact that they really managed to make that supposed flirt into a proper relationship: full of fun, sweetness and love.  
> One day, she went to a volleyball match with her workmates tough...

“Thank you for having invited me, Yahaba-san! - she smiled – it's ages since my last volleyball match...”

“Don't even mention it! I know you like it and you're even growing an interest in it, lately...so why not? I used to cheer for my brother almost every week, when I lived in Miyagi! Now I can't do it often, so I couldn't miss the chance to come here and look at his match here in Chiba.” the senior colleague smiled, gently.

“You look very proud of him!” the young woman said to her senpai.

“I am! - Yahaba-san nodded – I totally am! He's an ace...even if...the team he is in is so awesomely strong, he's not even the ace!”

“...what...?”

“I know...this doesn't make much sense...but...it's like an all-star team, you know? He isn't even a regular!...but he was the best in his team, in middle school...he's probably going to be next year captain...not sure, though...”

“Wow...this team must be awesome for real! What's the name, again?”

“It is, it is! It's Aoba Johsai...but almost everyone calls them Seijo.”

“This sounds cute!”

“Ok, let's go! Midoriki-san is waiting for us at the entrance.” Yahaba-san said, and she nodded. Her thoughts went obviously to Tooru: she smiled, thinking about him. Since that crazy week at the sea, when they've met for the first time, almost three months passed and they'd been able to date only a couple of times: she was very busy, and he was even more. Plus, he always wanted to go to Tokyo and totally refused to make her go to Miyagi, so the chance to meet were really scrawny. But she didn't care. She was used to their slow rhythm in dating and she felt like that was somewhat very romantic. She was sure about her own feelings, and about his feelings too, so that was enough.

At the entrance, Midoriki-san waved at them and giggled: “Yes! Hurray for special matches!”.

The three girls walked in the gym, and took their seats. It was crowded and a e very big cheering squad was getting ready for the support to the leader team: Seijo.

“Here, I got the players informations...” said Midoriki-san and gave her a flayer. 

“That's my little brother!” said Yahaba-san, pointing the name with her index.

“Oh...he's a setter! Awesome! Never tossed a ball in my life...I suck at setting!” she giggled.

“What's your role, then?” asked Midoriki-san

“...none. I sucked at volleyball!” they all laughed. The girl looked at the players name: “Iwaizumi Hajime...? wow! That's one awesome name!” she said.

“You bet! - said Yahaba-san – he's the ace.”

“Oh...I see...his name totally sounds like the ace, isn't it?”

“Indeed!” confirmed Midoriki, giggling.

Another name on the list catched her attention: Aoba Johsai #1, Oikawa Tooru, 3 rd year, 18y.o., 184 cm. Captain, former setter. She read it once again: “Ehm...is Oikawa a popular surname in Miyagi prefecture?” she asked to her senior.

“Mh...not typical...but quite spread, why? Do you think the captain has an interesting name, as well? He is probably the best player in the whole team...My brother adores him...Do you like that kind of surname?...plans for the future?!” Yahaba-san giggled.

“N-no! Not really! Is just...I know...someone with the same name, that's all!”

“Oh...this kind of things happen quite often, in Japan!” Midoriki-san explained. She nodded, smiling, and put the list aside, waiting for the match to begin. She was thinking of Tooru, and how much she would have loved to go and cheer for him during a match as well. Meanwhile, she was also chity-chatting playfully with her friends, totally unaware...

The teams finally came in, for a short stretching-time before the match to start.

“Here! Here! Look at my brother! - Yahaba-san pointed a very cute guy, with light brown hair – Shigeru! I'm here!”. He turned to look at his sister and the girls there, smiling and waving one hand.

“He is so cute!!!” said Midoriki-san.

“I know, I know! - Yahaba-san was nodding, with chest full of pride – He is cute. And lucky, because he has a sister like me!”

“What about you? - Midoriki-san poked the girl, and asked – Give us a review of those cuties...You do like younger men, isn't it...?” she giggled.

“Yes...but...this is a bit too much younger, you know!” they all laughed. She put her eyes on Yahaba Shigeru, again, thinking he was very cute, for real...like everyone in that team: there was also a very tall guy with strange dark hair and another guy with very short light brown hair and a very badass attitude...they had something familiar...? She smiled, but her smile died on her lips as she saw the figure of #1, Oikawa Tooru: she couldn't believe. That back, those legs, that hair...they all belonged to her boyfriend, Tooru Oikawa. She shook her head, with eyes closed, thinking she was just misinterpreting everything _“Tooru is always on my mind and I simply saw him in that guy because of their names!”_ she said to herself. When the match started, she opened her eyes and stared at the powerful serve of Seijo's #1... she took another look to that back, those arms, those legs...she couldn't see the face that well, but she knew she wasn't wrong. That 18 years old high school student was his boyfriend, Tooru Oikawa. She felt...desperate. And betrayed. And cheated on, somehow. Her friends were smiling and cheering for the team, which was actually strong and very good, especially considering they were only high school students; she smiled and laughed and chatted and cheered with them, feeling completely empty inside. But as the time was passing by, she felt her sadness turning into frustration and then into rage. 

“Yeah!!! Shigeru in!” said Midoriki-san.

“Yup...I guess to match with #16...” said Yahaba-san

“Go! Go! Shigeru-kun!” they both screamed, then they looked at her, wondering what was going on.

“Oh! Sorry!... I was thinking about...work! - she smiled, faintly – Go! Go! Shigeru-kun!” she said, waving a fist in the air. She wished for that fist to punch Oikawa in his...downlands...

The match finally ended, with an overwhelming victory for Aoba Johsai. The girls waited for Shigeru-kun to exit the gym and then he had to pay some hugging and patting by his big sister. He seemed kind of embarrassed, but also happy. Yahaba-san introduced him to her workmates, and after a very short talk, he went away, apologizing. “I really have to go now...we have to go on the bus and fast home! No time, always in a hurry!”

“Bye bye, Shigeru-kun.” she and Midoriki-san said altogether.

“I'll be home for a couple of days next moth, hopefully! I want to see another match!” said Yahaba-san. Shigeru nodded and smiled, then he bowed very politely and went away.

After a brief moment of silent, she talked: “Oh!...sorry...I forgot my scarf inside! - said the girl then – You can go...I'll reach you at the station...”

“Oh...ok! We wait for you at the café, ok?” said Yahaba-san.

“Sure, thank you!” and she ran away.

The two senpai looked at her, whom was walking away, very fast, staying silent. Then, Midoriki spoke: “Sorry, Yahaba-san, but isn't the scarf... around her neck?”

“I know...she must have some reason...” and they walked away.

Meanwhile she silently reached Shigeru, and followed him, until he reached the rest of the team. She looked at everyone, one by one...he could recognize the three tall and built figures of the beach...and lastly she put her eyes on Tooru. No mistakes. She came out that corner she was hiding behind, and called: “Tooru...Oikawa Tooru...” she tried her best not to scream.

He thought he had recognized the voice, but thinking he was simply confused and tired, he turned his head, putting on his face one of those silly smiles of his: “Yes?” he said, but his smile frowned when he saw his girlfriend's furious look.

“I have...an important message to convey...to you...” she said and walked away. He followed her, silent. She walked for some minutes, 'till she reached a totally unknown but surely solitary place. She turned and looked at him, straight in the eye. He felt a cold drop of sweat running down his forehead.

She came closer, slowly, still looking at him.

“Well...I...” he started, but couldn't finish.

“IDIOT!” she cried out, hitting his face with the most angry, strong and powerful slap she ever gave and he ever received. She then walked away. Completely silent, again. He stood like that, shocked, for some time... when he regained some strength he tried to run after her, but she was already disappeared and he had no idea where to...

 

 

When Tooru took his seat next to Iwaizumi, his friend looked at his burning-red cheek: “Woha...that message sure was a tough one...”

“...you have no idea, Iwa-chan...you have no idea...” he said trying to smile, but big tears were running from his watery eyes down his cheeks.

“Everything will be alright, fucking idiot...” Iwaizumi said then, patting Oikawa's shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 7 ***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be very happy to read your thoughs about this chapter!  
> Please rate and comment!!!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
